Recently, with increasing variety of the use environment of silver halide photographic materials, high-speed film conveyance at photographing, high-magnification for shots, and small-sized photographing apparatuses, are making rapid progress. In these instances, there has been a demand for such properties as strength and dimensional stability, and for a film of thin make, as a support for the photographic light-sensitive material.
Further, to accompany the small-sized photographing apparatuses, the demand for a small-sized patrone is increasing.
In a conventional 135 system, the diameter of a roll is 14 mm, even for a 36-frame roll of photographic film, whose diameter is a minimum inside of the patrone. When the diameter of a roll is made 10 mm or smaller, a strong core set curl is caused. When this roll of photographic film is developed by a compact lab automatic processor, the film is wound up because only the top of the film is fixed with a leader, while the bottom of the film, which is the side of the roll core and which has a tough core set curl, is not fixed at all. Supplying of a processing solution into a portion of the core set curl is delayed, which causes "unevenness of processing." Further, this wound-up-film is squeezed with rolls of the mini lab automatic processor, and then "breaks" are occurred.
In order to resolve this problem, there is proposed a method of eliminating the core set curl, wherein a polyester support is subjected to heat treatment at glass transition temperature (hereinafter abbreviated as Tg) or below. However, when a conventional silver halide light-sensitive layer, which has been coated on a TAC support, is coated on such a polyester support, dye density of the low-density coloring part is apt to increase for a color negative photographic material, whereas dye density of the high-density coloring part is apt to decrease for a color positive photographic material.
Methods of decreasing the amount of acetaldehyde in these polyester supports are disclosed in JP-A (JP-A means a published unexamined Japanese patent application) No. 116378/1994.